Return to Calypso's Island
by rolo.raymond
Summary: Leo returns Calypso's island after the war has ended
1. The not-so-single pringle

Leo's point of view  
"There it is!"Leo yelled jumping and screaming. It's really there! They were still about a mile off shore, but they were soon there! It worked! Finally the boat hit the shore. Leo could see Calypso running from the garden screaming. Right as Leo was about to leave the Argo 2, Percy stopped him. "She's all yours. Don't hold back. And don't ever let go." Leo jumped off the boat giving Percy a nod. Although Leo saw what he was saying. She's yours. Thought Leo. Nobody can hurt her. Nobody can ever take her. You are no longer the single pringle. Okay. Deep breath and-suddenly Leo felt a rush of cool smoothness against his lips. He had been so nervous he hadn't seen her right in front of him. The kiss lasted about 2 whole minutes before they pulled away. Calypso jumped into Leo's arms. "Oh my gods you actually did it Leo!" Said calypso excitedly. "I've missed you so much I-" She realized then that Percy was standing there. "I mean... I still hate you Leo." "No you don't. Nobody hates Leo." And he pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasting so long that Piper had to brake it up. *clearing throat* "Okay. So, you're the girl Leo's been swooning about for months." Leo blushed. "Did not." He said in a small uncertain voice. Calypso laughed. "Moving on." Said Leo in a rush. "Calypso this is Frank Hazel Piper Jason Percy, umm well you know each other, and Annabeth." Annabeth glared so hard at Calypso, that Leo though she would burn a hole through Calypso's skin. Leo shook it off. "This, everyone, is my... girlfriend. Yes that will be her title. Leo's girlfriend. Yup that sounds about right." Calypso laughed. "Okay Leo. That's pretty good."  
After unwinding, Calypso made dinner for everyone. It was a huge 5 coarse meal. Everyone (Frank mostly)had asked for a big feast for the fact that Leo would no longer be lonely. Jason Percy and Frank were celebrating the fact that Leo would no longer flirt with their girlfriends.  
Leo felt like the luckiest guy in the world. I went from being alone to being in a relationship with the prettiest girl ever to live. Especially when she wore those- not that it mattered of coarse. But it didn't hurt. Later Calypso asked to talk to Leo alone. Dang it. So soon? Thought Leo. I already blew it? "Leo, I did something terrible." Said Calypso. "Oh gosh this is gonna be bad" thought Leo. " I cursed Annabeth. "When Percy left and the gods did nothing, I got upset. So, to get back at him, I cursed Annabeth with what I felt. Like I was blind and that Percy had abandoned me. And, well, there are these monsters that once killed, gives you one of the curses that have been put against you. Annabeth received that curse." said Calypso shamefully. "Yeah, I got it. I can't believe you!" Yelled Annabeth.


	2. The Curse

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth!" cried Calypso pleadingly. "Percy almost died trying to save me while I'll was blind. While I could've helped him fight!" shouted Annabeth, so angry it seemed like the vein in her neck might burst at any given second. "I know, and I apologize. Honestly, from the bottom of my heart. I swear upon the gods that I never meant to hurt you. I was in a bad place. I know my self pity will not help, but Percy had been yet another man I fell in love with but had left me behind and, the worst part, they always had one of you. Someone they already loved. When Percy promised to make the Gods let me out I thought I could finally find someone whom wasn't already in love. I was so angry when I wasn't let out, well, I went after the one place I knew I could hurt Percy in, you." said Calypso with a voice so full of pain and misery, it would've made Akhlys look like a unicorn jumping over a rainbow. "What do we do?" whispered Leo to Percy. "Back up very slowly and hope they don't rip each other's heads off." whispered back Percy. Leo and Percy started to back up. "Get back here!" said Annabeth and Calypso at a eerily similar timing. "Yes ma'am!" yelped Leo and Percy simultaneously. "Let's pretend that wasn't as creepy as it really was." said Leo. "Agreed." said Percy. "Okay, so I understand why you did it I guess, but couldn't you at least, like, take off the curse?"


End file.
